


Imprisoned

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Bruce's Turtlenecks [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Slave Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce saves Ivy and a fluffy moment occurs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> \- I suck at titles  
> \- Idk whether or not to add more to this, please let me know what you think! :)

Poison Ivy

Bruce, Clark, and J’onn had come across an alien trafficking trade, and were exploring the ship after apprehending the operation’s leaders. Clark and John were talking to the aliens and seeing how far away they were from their planets while Bruce was watching for more slave drivers.

They had come to the end of the hall, finding around half of this one empty, and were about to go down another, when Bruce realized that there was _someone_ inside of one of the dark cells.

Unlike the others, there was no door, as if this was more of a containment cell than it was a showing cell, like the others. “Superman, come over here.”

Clark and J’onn had stopped when Bruce had and now they both came over. “I don’t hear anything,” he told him.

Bruce rolled his eyes. He knew that there was someone in there and all he need was some Kryptonian laser eyebeams to cut him a hole so he could get in and help whoever it was.

“Manhunter, can you feel anyone in there?” he asked, just to prove it to Clark.

All was silent for a moment before J’onn nodded.

Admitting defeat, Clark made a hole on the side that Bruce indicated. Batman stepped into the cell, clicking on his cowl’s flashlight. For a second, Clark was afraid that he was going to find a dead body because, really, that only made sense, but then Bruce came back out, holding Poison Ivy in his arms, of all people.

It looked like she was unconscious, which would make sense considering that there was no sunlight on the ship, and she must be so weak -- Clark winced in sympathy. But Bruce? Bruce looked like he wanted to be on a warpath, but he was _stuck_ there, holding her.

“She is alive,” J’onn announced, as if answering the question they’d all been thinking.

“I’m going to get her back to the Javelin. You two finish clearing the halls and see if you can find any papers about the operation’s transactions.” There was no room for argument as he walked away from them.

\--

The thing about Batman was that rarely, if ever, did Gotham’s business interfere with League business. It was always Darkseid or Ocean Master or Gorilla Grodd that wanted to take over the world. Mr. Freeze, the Joker, Bane -- their sights always started with Gotham alone and typically never needed interference from another League member.

The bottom line? Seeing Bruce interact with one of his Rogues was odd, almost as odd as seeing him be parental to Robin.

He had Ivy laid out on a table, UV lights on her so that her cells could function properly again. Instead of returning to Gotham, he sat down next to her, a book on his lap.

Clark was waiting on the edge of the door. He was pretty sure that Bruce knew he was there, and was simply choosing not to acknowledge him. So, he stayed there, waiting.

There were quite a few questions that he wanted to ask -- _Why is she not in Arkham? Why are we keeping her_ here _? Why did you dress her in your clothes and not the hospital gowns we keep on hand? Why are you both still here?_

The light machine was quietly humming in the background as Bruce turned the page, slid in a book mark, and closed the book. “Yes?”

The words that Clark had ready to go utterly failed him as he stepped in. “Are you- um. The two of you.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Are the two of us what?”

“Together?” he blurted it out, unsure of how he would take it. Of course, it was probably ridiculous to think that Bruce would ever like Ivy in that way, he was simply concerned for her as most people would be, and why would Bruce go for Ivy when Clark himself had never gone for someone like-

“Yes.”

_Oh._

“How long? If you don’t mind me asking.”

He slumped in the chair, looking at Ivy. “A few months. Long enough to feel like an idiot for not noticing that she was gone. I thought that she’d gone off grid with Harley, but when we got back, I checked Gotham footage and she hasn’t been seen for five weeks.”

“Does she know that you’re…” He stuck his fingers up on either side of his head in place of a cowl.

“Yes, but we haven’t really talked about it. Does it even matter, Clark? All I care about is her getting better after she’s been _kidnapped_ and deprived of the nutrients she needs to _survive_.”

Clark relaxed as he watched the Bruce he knew come out a little more; the worried, practically parental man who would always care more than he let on. 

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do for you,” he told him before retreating from the medical bay.

\---

Ivy woke up slowly. She felt herself popping in and out of consciousness, uncontrollably. It was pleasant, like she was covered in sunshine, and she just knew that Bruce was right there.

It took her even longer to remember what had happened. She shuddered to even think about being on that ship again, in the dark, and _suffocating_. But, here she was, not on that ship, because she saw Bruce right next to her, cowl off and his eyes closed as his body was stretched out in a chair. She reached out for him, causing him to jerk awake, only to smile at her. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked her as he sat up straighter. 

“A lot better,” she told him as she tested her limbs by nestling herself into his arms. She noticed that she was wearing one of his turtlenecks that he kept in the satellite and it was utterly satisfying to see her wearing it. “I was so scared for those few days.”

He tucked hair behind one of her ears, his fingertips running down through her hair. “You were gone for five weeks.”

“Oh.” She sighed, resting her head on top of the hard material of the suit. His bare fingers intertwined with hers and he held her all the more closer.

“I’m sorry, Ivy, I should have noticed, I-”

She put a finger on top of his lips. “Bruce, you’re Batman, not perfect. You know that I love you anyway.”

He fell silent because no, he hadn’t known that she loved him. It seemed to fall into place in her mind and she laughed softly before leaning into kiss him. He ran his fingers through her hair, just wanting to touch her all over, hold her close and protect her from anything and everything else, but settled on resting his hands on her shoulders.

She tangled herself further in his limbs, smiling in between their kisses. "Never let me go," she whispered as one of his hands ran down her back.

"I won't," he promised, and they both knew he was a man of his word.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to bug me over on my tumblr! It's the same username :)


End file.
